darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Binary Bot
Binary Bot (displayed as 1100101) is a special alien that only shows up on special events such as Winterfest 2012. Although it has a high shield with a high shield absorption, it has a very low hitpoints in comparison making it an easy kill once you've picked off it's shield. The Binary Bot is somewhat like a mothership in the way that rewards are split between everyone who attacked it. The more damage you do, the more rewards you get. If you are going solo against it, you get the full rewards. Description The Binary Bot shoots WIZ for rockets in addition to red lasers (depending on the map) damage on average. If you are a weak player in a small ship, it is strongly recommended that you don't take this one on alone. If you are a stronger player then you should take it down with no problem. If you are taking the Binary Bot down outside the comfort of your X-2 map, beware of notorious company killers killing you to get the bot, despite the fact that you would still get some of the reward if you did get killed. Solo Tactics Binary Bots are easy to solo providing you have a strong ship. You will need: *Vengeance or Goliath (Can do it in other ships but trust an elite ship is better) *At least 50,000 shield. *HST-2 rocket launcher. *UBR-100 rockets. (Although other hellstorm rockets will work as well, but less efficiently) *PLT-2026 rockets or higher. *Shield absorption of at least 60/40. *Having a design that gives a firepower bonus is also good. (Enforcer, Venom, Diminisher, Revenge) *LF3 with MCB-50 or UCB-100 ammo * P.E.T. 10 is recomended Steps #Find a binary bot. #Load of your rocket launcher with UBR-100 rockets. Wait for it to be fully loaded. #Shoot at it to get it's attention. It will shoot back with red lasers and WIZ-X rockets but don't worry, the binary bot does not hit that hard. Using SAB on it's shields helps although it can be done with simple x1 ammo if you hit 2k or higher. Use regular rockets to deal additional damage. #Once it's shield's down, it's time to unleash the UBR rockets! #Repeat with lasers, rockets and UBR-100 rockets. #Enjoy the rewards. Locations *Located in all maps (except X-1 maps). *Appearance is random. *Message will show up when one is on your map. *Splits rewards between everyone who attacked it when killed. Cargo Drop The Cargo drops vary according to what map the binary bot was destroyed in. X-2 X-5 X-8 4-5 Santa Binary Bot Near Christmas, there is a unique binary bot called Santa 1100101. This binary bot is exactly the same as a regular binary bot with a few key differences. First off it has an evil face on it and it wears a santa hat. It also makes an eerie "ho ho ho" sound. It's shields, hitpoints and damage are roughly the same and it fires WIZ-X rockets like regular binary bots. It often appears at the same time as Ice Meteoroids. Referee Binary Bot Appears during soccer events. Must attack with soccer ammunition to inflict any damage. Shooting without soccer ammunition will always miss. Trivia *Binary Bot's actual name (1100101) is 101 in decimal. If translated from binary code, it ends up as the letter "e". *The cargo drops and it's shield and hitpoints vary according to what map you are in. The Binary Bot on the X-2 map is the easiest, while the one of the X-8 map is the hardest. Uber map 4-5 also contains a particularly unpleasant bot. Category:Alien Category:Limited availability Category:Special Event